Kung Fu Panda: Maestro del Destino
by MasterSpikeLink
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Kai, Po debe asumir el cargo de maestro del Palacio de Jade, pero un enemigo que jamas imaginó amenazara con destruir el Kung Fu.
1. La Misión

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde la derrota de Kai, Po ahora era el encargado del palacio de Jade, con ayuda del maestro Shifu estaba aprendiendo como hacerse cargo del palacio.

Mientras tanto los Cinco Furiosos estaban empezando el entrenamiento del Chi, Po les mostró que para poder controlar el Chi se necesita poder estar en paz con sigo mismo, Grulla, Víbora, Mantis y Mono tenían grandes avances en el entrenamiento pero Tigresa, ella tenia esa gran duda en su corazón ¿porque sus padres la abandonaron? ¿acaso no la querían como su hija?, el día termino y el entrenamiento también, todos los furiosos se fueron del Salón de los Guerreros excepto Tigresa, Po vio eso y se acercó.

Po: Vamos Tigresa el entrenamiento terminó

Tigresa: ... (Seguía haciendo los pasos de la paz interior)

Po: ¿Tigresa? (acercándose un poco mas) ¿Tigresa estas despierta?

Tigresa: (dando un gran suspiro de cansancio) No maestro, solo trato de estar en paz conmigo misma pero...

Po: (interrumpiéndola) no puedes cierto?

Tigresa: (cabizbaja) no puedo, trato de concentrarme pero una pregunta siempre me atormenta ¿porque lo hicieron?

Po: ¿porque te dejaron en ese orfanato? ¿Porque nunca te buscaron para explicártelo? Bienvenida a mi mundo

Tigresa: (algo asombrada) como sabes eso?

Po: ( un poco sonrojado y nervioso) es que antes cuando...me asignaban alguna mi...misión yo iba a algunos orfanatos a...a preguntar si alguna vez habían tenido algún panda en adopción, quería saber si era el último de mi especie, un día llegue a un gran orfanato con enormes puertas y con..un con una pequeña plaza y un gran árbol...

Tigresa: el orfanato de Bao Gu...

Po: si, pregunte pero solo me dijeron que una tigresita era la única niña que era de otra especie además de los cerditos, gansos y cabritas, por eso se tu historia y por eso te digo que yo también pensé lo mismo cuando supe que fui adoptado por mi papá, el señor Ping

Tigresa: yo día a día me pregunto lo mismo

Po: (en voz baja pero infantilmente) Tigresa quieres que te diga un secreto?

Tigresa: un secreto?

Po: (en voz baja) Te diré un secreto que nadie excepto el maestro Shifu sabe

(Tigresa se acerco a Po)

Tigresa: (en voz baja) dime

Po: de los Cinco Furiosos, tu eres la única que quizá alcance la paz interior

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿porque dices eso si Grulla y Víbora son los que mas en paz están y yo apenas me se los pasos?

Po: porque ellos tendrán que meditar muchos pero muchos años mas para alcanzarla en cambio tu eres como yo, (caminando alrededor del estanque de la luna) yo alcance la paz interior por el dolor que sufrí al enterarme de la muerte de mi madre y aldea, (viendo a Tigresa) tu has sufrido mucho con lo de tus padres , cuando resuelvas eso también tu encontrarás la paz interior (sonriendo) bien (caminando hacia la cocina) creo que es hora de la cena, (extendiendo su mano hacia Tigresa cómo un caballero) me harías el honor de acompañarme a la cocina?

Tigresa:(Po se comporta como todo un caballero con migo, cada día me alegra mas que el sea el guerrero dragón y yo no) claro Po, me encantaría

Tigresa y Po se dirigen a la cocina, pero alguien salta desde uno de los pilares del salón

Shifu: (feliz) Po fue el mejor accidente del palacio de Jade, quizá el le de la felicidad que yo nunca le di a Tigresa

En eso entra Zeng con un rollo

Zeng: ¡maestro Shifu!

Shifu: que ocurre Zeng?

Zeng: mensaje del emperador (entregándole el rollo)

El maestro Shifu observa el rollo, tenia el sello imperial

Gracias Zeng, yo le entregaré el rollo al maestro Po

Zeng se va, el maestro Shifu se dirige a la cocina, encuentra a todos comiendo tranquilamente

Po: maestro Shifu! Venga acompañenos a cenar!

Shifu: gracias maestro Po, pero tengo un mensaje para usted

Po: (asombrado) un mensaje para mi? Baya al parecer tengo admiradores

Shifu: Po es del emperador

Todos en la mesa se asombraron al escuchar eso, cuando era un rollo del emperador significaba algo malo o difícil.

Po tomo el rollo, lo leyó detenidamente y se asombro por lo que decía.

Shifu: (viendo la expresión de Po) que sucede Po?

Po: (cerrando el rollo) al parecer en una ciudad costera llamada Shangai (Yo: creo que así se escribe) están secuestrando a mujeres jóvenes, al parecer piratas, el emperador me pide que por favor mande a alguien a evitar y a capturar a esos piratas.

Shifu: ¿y a quien enviaras Po?

Po: enviare a Tigresa (viéndola) esta bien si puedes ir Tigresa?

Tigresa: claro ,no hay problema, solo pasare a despedirme de Lei Lei al restaurante de tu padre.

Po: (sonriendo) bien partirás mañana por la mañana.

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia, como saben el principio de toda historia suele ser algo aburrido pero no se preocupen porque la acción ya llegara, me despido por el momento

MasterSpikeLink fuera...


	2. El Secuestro

A la mañana siguiente, Tigresa partió camino a Shanghái, sin antes despedirse de Lei Lei, ella era como una hija para Tigresa, le agradaba la compañía de ella y no dudaba en mostrar dicha felicidad ante cualquiera que las vieran, luego de despedirse buscó al Señor Ping para que se encargara de cuidar a Lei Lei, el ganso aceptó dichoso la compañía de la pequeña panda que hacia recordar la niñez de Po, Tigresa partió justamente cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir tras una de las gigantes montañas que cuidaban al valle.

Mientras Po estaba aún dormido, el gong solo dando paso a un nuevo día de entrenamiento

Cuatro Furiosos: !Buenos días maestro¡

Pero no había nadie esperándolos

Mantis: (en el sombrero de Grulla) donde esta po?

Mono: donde mas, en su habitación durmiendo (señalando la habitación de Po)

Víbora: (un poco enojada) hace casi 3 meses era un estudiante como nosotros, aun no se acostumbra a levantarse temprano, dejenlo descansar (reptando hacia la cocina)

Grulla: es verdad aun no se acostumbra a ser maestro, es normal que se quede dormido

Mono: (un poco emocionado) si pero yo quiero entrenar la paz interior para poder hacer las cosas geniales que hace Po

Po: (saliendo de su habitación) si Mono, cuando logres alcanzar la paz interior podrás manejar el flujo del universo para hacer cosas bárbaras que jamas te imaginarias pero para entrenar hay que desayunar, vamos

Todos los machos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, Po siendo el maestro de los Cinco Furiosos nunca iba a dejar de ser el mimo panda que llego por primera vez al palacio

Po: (cocinando) Víbora, no sabes como cuanto tardara Tigresa en llegar a Shangai?

Víbora: (tranquila) Tigresa en muy rápida y casi no se cansa, seguramente se tarde una semana en llegar

Po: (sirviendo la sopa en los característicos platos para sopa) ahh ok...sale sopa

En un ágil movimiento lanza los platos al aire para luego darles un pequeño golpe haciendo que todos los platos caigan perfectamente frente a cada uno de los furiosos

Shifu: (viendo lo que hizo Po) veo que cada vez te vuelves mas ágil Guerrero Dragón

Po: (un poco alagado) gracias maestro Shifu, ¿quiere sopa?

Shifu: sintiendo el delicioso olor de la sopa) mmm..claro porque no?

Mientras tanto con Tigresa...

Tigresa estaba a las afuera del valle, puesto que ya tenía 1 hora de haber salido del pueblo, el valle se extendía por mucho mas de lo que se veía, tigresa solo llevaba una pequeña mochila donde llevaba el mapa hacia su destino y un poco de dinero

Tigresa: (sin un solo signo de cansancio) bien dentro de 15 minutos estaré saliendo del valle y llegare al puerto (corriendo mas rápido) así llegare al puerto y ganare mas terreno para llegar a Shangai

15 minutos después...

Tigresa estaba dejando atrás el bosque de bambú y las altas montañas para adentrarse a planicies y pequeños ríos, estaba llegando al puerto de las afueras del valle, el puerto parecía un pequeño pueblo al lado de un gigantesco lago dulce, en dicho puerto había casi la misma población del valle en si, pero en el habían leopardos de las nieves, algunas grullas, gorilas y uno que otro mono. Tigresa llegó al puerto en si, buscando algún barco que la pudiera llevar al otro lado del lago, todo el mundo la reconoció en seguida pero todos de dirigían a otros destinos, excepto un enorme gorila

Gorila: (acercándose a Tigresa quien se encontraba sentada sobre una caja de madera) maestra Tigresa?

Tigresa:...(estaba pensando el Lei Lei y no escucho al gorila)

Gorila: (tocando el hombro de la maestra) maestra Tigresa, ¿se encuentra bien?

Tigresa: (saliendo de sus pensamientos)... Ah si si disculpeme, estaba distraída (viendo al gorila) ¿que se ofrece?

Gorila: escuche que necesita transporte hacia el otro lado del lago ¿es cierto?

Tigresa: (seria) si es cierto

Gorila: (en sus pensamientos: si ya cayó en la trampa) entonces le ofrezco mi tripulación y mi barco para ayudarle a cruzar

Tigresa: (sería pero aliviada) gracias, le pagare el viaje cuando llegemos

Gorila: adelante maestra, mi barco es ese (señalando hacia un gran galeón café oscuro con velas grises, tenia el casco un poco dañado y abollado) por favor adelantese, en un momento llego y zarpamos

Tigresa no confiaba tan fácilmente en cualquier persona asi que llego al barco pero no subió, espero que el enorme gorila llegara, tal como dijo 5 minutos después llego al barco, sorprendiéndose que Tigresa no estuviera a bordo

Gorila: (fingiendo estar sorprendido) ¿maestra Tigresa porque no esta abordo?

Tigresa: (seria) solo decidí esperar a que viniera para subir

Gorila: (sonando culpable) oh perdón si tarde mucho pero envíe una carta a mi familia, no me gusta que se preocupen por mi

Tigresa: (aun seria pero creyendo en lo que dijo) no se preocupe, ahora por favor ¿podemos zarpar ya?

Gorila: claro, claro suba, ahora mismo salimos (subiendo al barco) hicen las velas, leven anclas, tracen curso al puerto de Lee, rápido

En eso muchos lobos y leopardos de las nieves salen y cumplen las órdenes del capitán, 10 minutos después el puerto del valle se alcazaba a ver a lo lejos, al sur del barco, pero el barco comenzó a girar a la derecha, dejando a Tigresa extrañada

Tigresa: (seria) disculpe capitán...

Gorila: (interrumpe a Tigresa) Zhuang, Zhuang Leng

Tigresa: capitán Leng, porque giramos a la derecha si el puerto esta en linea recta?

Zhuang: (viendo a Tigresa mientras leía unas cartas de navegación junto a un costado del barco) ahh es que en la oficina de correos me dijeron que se avecina una tormenta muy fuerte y trataremos de rodearla

Tigresa recorre todo la cubierta del barco hasta que siente un pequeño dolor en uno de sus brazos

Tigresa: (sintiendo el pinchón en el brazo) mmm? (Ve un pequeño dardo en su brazo y se comienza a marear) oigan que ocurre

En eso cae al suelo inconsciente, al parecer el dardo tenia un somnífero...o podía ser veneno?

Zhuang: (sonriendo) diganle a quien ya saben que tenemos el paquete que quería

En eso el barco se acerca a una cueva que estaba en la costa, entrando en ella y desapareciendo en un destello blanco.

hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste, si tienen criticas o comentarios déjenlos en los comentarios, sin mas que decir me despido

 **MasterSpikeLink fuera …**


	3. Mala Espina

Una semana y media después...

Po se encontraba preocupado por su alumna, Tigresa tenía mucho tiempo sin enviar el rollo notificando que había llegado a Singapur, de vez en cuando iba a la entrada del palacio a esperar ver algún mensajero que trajera el rollo, pero nada, los demás furiosos le decían que no se preocupara, que ella era fuerte y que quizá le pidieron que ayudara algún pueblo por el que pasara, el maestro Shifu estaba casi como Po, pero él no lo demostraba solo meditaba cerca del Estanque de la Luna

Po: (en las puertas del palacio) espero que a Tigresa no le haya pasado nada malo, Lei Lei ha estado preguntando mucho últimamente por ella, si para hoy en la tarde no llega nada yo mismo iré a Singapur a buscarla (viendo al dragón dorado en el techo) Tigresa espero que estés bien

Po entra al palacio, cerrando las puertas tras él, se dirigió a la cocina, tomo unas galletas que habían en un tarro (no las de Mono) y se sentó a la mesa

Po: (comiendo) cuandlo loz chicoz...dehen de entrlenar lez dire qhue...iree a buzcar a...Trigeza

Po término de comerse las galletas y se dirigió a la Gruta del Dragón donde los 4 furiosos trataban de atrapar una gota de agua de las que caían del techo de la gruta y moverla a través de su cuerpo sin romperla (como lo hace el maestro Shifu al comienzo de Kfp 2)

Mono: (cerca de la entrada de la gruta) no creen que esto es algo muy difícil?

Mantis: (sobre una pequeña roca) Dímelo a mí, las gotas son mucho más grandes para mí que para ti

Víbora: (cerca del gran dragón) Díganmelo a mí, yo ni siquiera tengo brazos

Grulla: (en una pequeña roca en el centro del pequeño estanque) Chicos por eso es entrenamiento, nosotros sabemos luchar pero no sabemos estar en paz y tranquilos

Po: (llegando) así es Grulla, ustedes tienen conflictos internos, por eso es que se les dificulta, pero (cambiando de tema) les venía a decir que hoy en la cena tengo algo que decirles

Mono: (confundido) algo malo?

Po: (serio) no mono, solo es un aviso (retirándose) cuando terminen de entrenar y les de mi aviso tendrán el siguiente día libre para que soluciones sus problemas, iré a buscar al maestro Shifu

Dicho esto Po dejo a los furiosos entrenando para buscar al maestro Shifu en el Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas

Po: (jadeando de cansancio) soy un maestro...pero mi cuerpo...aun no lo...sabe

Shifu: (meditando a las orillas del estanque) maestro Po, ¿que se ofrece?

Po: (ya no tan cansado) maestro Shifu ya le he dicho que me puede hablar como siempre lo ha hecho (sonriendo)

Shifu: (saliendo de su meditación y levantándose) está bien Po, ¿que se te ofrece?

Po: (un poco nervioso) es que quería saber se podía...hacerse cargo del palacio de Jade por una semana?

Shifu: (extrañado) vas a ir a algún lugar?

Po: en la cena les daré un aviso a todos, entonces le diré

Shifu: (volviendo a su meditación) está bien Po, esperare hasta la cena

Tiempo después...

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, algunos aldeanos comenzaban a guardar sus puestos de venta, excepto el pato de las manzanas, él trabaja las 24 horas

Po se encontraba en las puertas del palacio viendo como el sol poco a poco se comenzaba a esfumar del cielo, veía como desaparecía poco a poco tras una De las gigantescas montañas del valle, el sol poco a poco se iba yendo hasta que puf, se ocultó completamente dando paso a la noche, Po entro al palacio, cerrando las puertas del mismo, camino de vuelta a la cocina y encontró a todos separándolo

Mantis: (sobre el sombrero de Grulla) bien ya estamos aquí

Shifu: si Po, cuál era el aviso que nos querías dar?

Po tomo asiento a la mesa y todos lo imitaron

Po: (más serio de lo común) bien, como sabrán Tigresa fue a una misión a Singapur hace casi dos semanas

Víbora: si Po eso ya lo sabíamos

Po: bien, y sabrán que no ha enviado ningún rollo notificando que ha llegado

Mono: si Po, eso también ya lo sabíamos

Po: (levantándose de forma seria) bien, por esos motivos iré a Singapur personalmente a buscar a Tigresa

Todos se quedaron serios

Po: dejaré encargado al maestro Shifu para que los supervise mientras no estoy

Víbora: cuando te iras?

Po: (retirándose de la cocina) hoy mismo...aaah y mi papa les estará mandando comida mientras no estoy

Dicho esto Po sólo tomo su cayado (el que le dio Oogway) y bajo las escaleras rumbo al restaurante del Señor Ping

Mientras tanto...

Todos los furiosos y el maestro Shifu seguían sentados procesando la nueva determinación de Po

Mantis: (en el hombro de Mono) veo que a Po le interesa mucho Tigresa ¿creen que haya amor de por medio?

Shifu: seguramente pero esa es decisión de ellos, mientras ustedes (señalando a Grulla y a Víbora) vayan al restaurante del Señor Ping a traer la cena

Grulla y víbora: (al unísono) si maestro

Dicho esto Víbora subió al cuello del Grulla

Víbora: (un poco sonrojada) te importaría llevarme?

Grulla: (un poco nervioso) será un placer llevarte

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta al exterior para tomar vuelo

Mientras con Po...

Po ya había pasado por donde su padre a decirle todo lo de la misión, se despidió de él, le dijo que cuidara a Lei Lei y lo de la cena del palacio, dicho esto se dirigió a la entrada del valle rumbo al pequeño puerto

Mientras en la montaña donde está el gong...

Dos figuras encapuchadas se encontraban viendo todo lo que ocurría el palacio y en el valle

¿?: Muy bien amo, tenemos a la maestra y separamos al Guerrero Dragón del palacio

¿?: Bien hecho Zhuang, poco a poco irán cayendo todos

En eso un pequeño destello verde hace que los encapuchados desaparezcan como el humo.

Hola gente de FanFiction, aquí está el 3er capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, como siempre pueden dejar sus críticas, comentarios u opiniones en los comentarios, sin más que decir me despido

 **MasterSpikeLink fuera…..**


	4. Nuevas Amistades

Luego de que Po llegara al puerto todos los aldeanos y marineros se reunieron alrededor de el para pedirles autógrafos y todo eso, el accedió a todo y luego le pregunto por el paradero de Tigresa a todas las personas que pudo, todos trataban de ayudarlo pero nadie la había visto, al anochecer no le importó buscar una posada o algo en donde pasar la noche, él se dirigió al puerto y se sentó en la orilla viendo el enorme y apacible lago que estaba frente a él, pensando como encontraría a Tigresa, en eso un desconocido paso cerca a el

¿?: (Tranquilo) oye panda ¿qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

Po: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) ahhh, nada solo pienso en cómo resolver los problemas que me atormentan

¿?: (Sonriendo) ¿es sobre una chica cierto?

Po: (un poco asombrado) si...digo no, es que una de mis estudiantes fue a una misión y no se nada de ella desde hace una semana y media

¿?: (Sentándose junto a él) y tú que eres, ¿un maestro de kung fu o algo así?

Po: soy Po, el Guerrero Dragón y ahora soy el maestro del palacio de jade

¿?: (Impresionado) waaaaao...no entendí

Po: (extrañado) ¿no sabes quién soy? Vaya, tenía tiempo de que alguien me dijera que no sabía quién soy

¿?: es que soy el capitán de un barco mercantil, casi no paso en este país, por cierto me llamo Spike.

(Spike es un animal con cuerpo y altura parecido al de Tigresa pero él tiene cabeza de lobo y orejas grandes, ojos cafés y pelaje café , viste con un pantalón de gris oscuro un poco acampanado, botas de cuero café acampanadas de arriba, camisa manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro, usa una chaqueta o gabardina masculina roja con detalles dorados, en la cabeza usa una pañuelo negro que oculta sus orejas y usa un sombrero mediano redondo y negro con una pluma roja a un lado)

Po: (extrañado) tienes un nombre extraño

Spike: (fingiendo estar ofendido) yo tengo nombre extraño, tú te llamas Po y Po significa panda

Po: ¿y?

Spike: tú eres un panda y te llamas panda, yo me llamo Spike pero no soy un Spike

Po: hablando de eso ¿qué especie eres? eres el único de tu especie que he visto

Spike: (un poco triste) mejor cambiemos de tema, quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu estudiante?

Po: (un poco sorprendido) sabes cómo encontrarla?

Spike: yo no, pero una amiga sí.

Mientras con Zhuang...

El se encontraba en un camarote, planeando sus futuros robos y saqueos, entre otros planes de su misterioso amo, se encontraba en su barco navegando en mar abierto, en el horizonte se alcanzaba a ver una diminuta isla con unas cuantas palmeras.

Zhuang salió a cubierta, donde tenían a Tigresa amarrada al mástil mayor, tenía unas esposas en las manos y pies, estaba un poco sucia de pólvora ya que Zhuang la había encadenado en el polvorín, luego de que desaparecieran en la cueva de la costa aparecieron de la nada en mar abierto, Zhuang se dirigió a una pequeña isla donde dejo a Tigresa atada a una palmera, el efecto del dardo la tenía mareada y confundida que no se dio cuenta cuando la dejaron ahí, Zhuang la dejo en la pequeña isla y se dirigió a su isla Libertaria, ubicada en el centro del atlántico, donde se reunió con su misterioso amo

Zhuang: (saliendo de su camarote a cubierta) amo, su orden está cumplida, la tigresa están en una isla que jamás encontraran

¿?: Bien Zhuang, ahora que el Guerrero Dragón ira en busca de ella, podre agregar otro trofeo al reino de los espíritus

En eso el misterioso amo desaparece en un destello blanco, dejando a Zhuang trabajando para poder asaltar y servir en bandeja de plata al Valle de la Paz.

Hola gente de FanFiction, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, si tienen críticas, comentarios u opiniones me los puedes dejar en los comentarios por mensaje privado, sin más que decir me despido

MasterSpikeLink fuera...


	5. Busqueda

Spike seguido por Po se dirigió a su barco, una hermosa Fragata de guerra que se encontraba anclada en el muelle, Po al ver la acción de Spike se detuvo.

Po: (un poco extrañado) espera, adónde vas?

Spike: (subiendo por la plancha) te dije que te ayudaría a encontrarla, no muy lejos de aquí hay una Puerto pirata, (deteniéndose) ahí hay un cabaret, donde trabaja una amiga mía, ella sabrá donde está

Po: (confundido) como sabrá ella donde está Tigresa si ella se perdió en este puerto?

Spike: (negando con la cabeza) Po, todos los marineros se reúnen en ese puerto, y todos van a ese lugar en busca de compañía, si algún pirata sabe dónde está tu Tigresa se lo habrá de decir a algunas de las mujeres que trabajan ahí

Po: (confundido) como sabes que se lo dirá a alguien? (preocupándose) ¡espera! Dijiste pirata? Yo como maestro de Kung Fu tengo el derecho de encarcelar a cualquier ladrón o asesino que le quiera hacer daño a algún maestro de Kung Fu, además de que trabaja tu amiga?

Spike: (un poco confundido) no sabes que es un cabaret?

Po: no

Spike: (riéndose) ustedes los chinos y su burbuja de inocencia

Po: (confundido) como que burbuja de inocencia?

Spike: espera (gritando) ¡todos a cubierta ahora!

De la nada muchos animales comenzaron a salir de la cubierta inferior y se pararon a escuchar las órdenes de Spike

Spike: ¡Tripulación les presento al Guerrero Dragón, él nos acompañará hasta Singapur en busca de una Tigresa!

De entre todos los marineros sale un lobo gris, viejo y sin una oreja

¿?: (Sorprendido) Spike, enserio buscaremos a una Tigresa?

Spike: si Yenk, todavía hay Tigres

Yenk: (sorprendido) después de lo de ya sabes aún hay Tigres vivos (feliz) tal vez sea la hija de...

En eso Spike se acerca rápidamente a Yenk y le tapa la boca

Spike: (en voz baja) nadie debe saber ese secreto, no siquiera el maestro

Yenk: está bien Spike, no le diré nada

Spike: (relajado) bien (viendo a Yenk) ya todos subieron?

Yenk: si, los comerciantes ya están a bordo y tenemos suficiente pólvora y balas para 3 meses

Spike: bien, entonces leven ancla, desplieguen las velas, fijen curso hacia Singapur

Tripulación: (al unísono) ¡si capitán!

Dicho eso todos se fueron a sus puestos, rinocerontes y leones subieron el ancla, monos y leopardos desplegaron las velas y Yenk, siendo primer oficial de dirigió al timón para definir el curso

Spike: (viendo a Po) espero que no te marees

Po: no lo haré

Dicho eso el navío se dirigió a Singapur

Mientras tanto con Tigresa...

Tigresa estaba dormida amarrada a la palmera a la que la habían dejado atada, poco a poco recuperó el conocimiento

Tigresa: (algo mareada) ahhh...donde estoy...porque estoy atada...tengo hambre

Mientras iba recuperando el conocimiento se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la isla, corto las sogas con sus garras y cayó al suelo, sus piernas al estar atada a la palmera se entumecieron por la falta de circulación, cuando estuvo totalmente recuperada vio que estaba perdida en la nada, lo primero que hizo fue buscar comida y agua, ya que tras pasar casi 5 días sin dichas cosas se están muriendo de hambre y sed, para suerte de ella lo único que encontró fueron cocos, logro romper algunos para suerte de su sed pero aún tenía hambre, vio que podía pescar, como unas ramas gruesas que encontró y se dispuso a pescar

Mientras tanto con Po...

Spike y Po, estaban en el camarote del capitán hablando de donde podría estar Tigresa

Spike: (señalando un mapa que estaba en su escritorio) en este mapa están todos los puertos piratas del océano entero, cuando mi amiga me diga en cual fue vista tu amiga tenemos como ir

Po: espero que este bien

Spike: te gusta cierto?

Po: (sonrojado) no me gusta, soy su maestro, no estaría bien

Spike: ahhhhhh entonces confirmas que sientes algo por ella

Po: no, claro que no

Spike: si te gusta

Po: que no

Spike: que si

Po: no

Spike: te gusta y punto, oye tenía una pregunta para ti

Po: (aliviado por el cambio de tema) si dime

Spike: conoces a un al Jijoro o gigiro

Po: (recordando con disgusto) yijiro

Spike: si ese, lo conoces?

Po: es un samurái japonés que estuvo de visita en el palacio, ¿por?

Spike: él me debe una

Po: (curioso) que te hizo?

Spike: hace algún tiempo yo y mi tripulación nos dirigíamos a Rusia en busca de licores y tabaco para comercializar y ese estúpido camarón me decomiso toda la mercancía porque "él y su gente lo necesitaban más que nosotros", nos robaron y se embriagaron con el licor y vendieron el tabaco extremadamente caro en su país

Po: (asombrado) yijiro hizo eso? Con nosotros se portó bien, creo que a Tigresa le gustó (decaído)

Spike: (asombrado) en serio? Espera (salió a cubierta) ¡escuchen chicos a la Tigresa que vamos a rescatar le gusta el camarón que nos robó JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Toda la tripulación se comenzó a reír por el comentario de su capitán, ellos se reían porque los Tigres se conocen por ser muy estrictos en el modo de cuando les gustaba alguien, y que a una Tigresa le gustará un camarón que era un ladrón era algo muy pero muy irónico.

Bueno gente de FanFiction aquí está el capítulo 5 de la historia, espero les guste y perdón por no actualizar, si tienen alguna crítica, comentario, opinión o sugerencia me la pueden dejar en los comentarios o por mensaje privado, sin nada más que decir me despido

 **MasterSpikeLink fuera…..**

MasterSpikeLink...


	6. Mar Abierto

Spike y Po estaban saliendo a mar abierto, era de día, el mar estaba muy tranquilo y el viento soplaba normalmente, les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a Singapur, Po se estaba desesperando por llegar y tan solo llevaban 8 horas de viaje

Po: (un poco desesperado) ¿Spike, ya vamos a llegar?

Spike: (un poco enojado) no Po, por millonésima vez, todavía no vamos a llegar, tenemos que pasar casi 3 días en alta mar para llegar a Singapur

Po: (muy desesperado) ¡pero porque tanto tiempo!

Spike: (un poco irritado) porque tenemos que ir a una isla que queda muy al sur de donde estamos, sé que amas a esa tigresa pero no te desesperes tanto

Po: (un poco sonrojado) yo no amo a Tigresa, solo le tengo aprecio

Spike: (sonriendo) el amor a veces se camufla como aprecio (viendo al horizonte)

Po: ¿lo dices por experiencia?

Spike: (un poco triste) por desgracia no, pero si vi como un par de amigos se enamoraron sin saberlo

Po: ¿puedo preguntar quiénes?

Spike: bien, acércate

Los 2 salieron del camarote y se dirigieron a la proa del barco (la parte de adelante)

Spike: bien, pero no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto ok?

Po: palabra de guerrero dragón (levantando la mano derecha)

Spike: ok esta es la historia...

Hace casi 30 años yo y mi gente estábamos de paso aquí en China, por unas cosas que tenía que arreglar, por esos días se hablaba de que habían inventado los fuegos artificiales si no mal recuerdo, pasamos casi 1 mes anclados a una ciudad que no recuerdo el nombre pero tenía una gran torre como palacio, luego de ese mes salimos hacia otros puertos de la región, hacia ciudades de gansos, conejos y cabras, todo era felicidad hasta que llegamos al muelle de una pequeña ciudad de lo que parecía ser de tigres, cuando llegamos todo estaba en ruinas, algunas casas en llamas y muchos cuerpos de personas tiradas por doquier, había sido una matanza total, o eso creímos, de entre los escombros de una casa escuchamos el llanto de una chica, parecía adolecente, mis muchachos y yo excavamos entre los escombros y la encontramos en el sótano de una casa, era una joven tigresa de unos 20 años, estaba muy alterada por lo que había vivido, la llevamos al barco y regresamos a la cuidad que no recuerdo el nombre, en el camino también a lo lejos del cauce del rio vimos como si otra cuidad fuese atacada, creímos que era mejor pasar desapercibidos para no meternos en problemas, cuando llegamos a la cuidad la chica ya estaba un poco más tranquila, nos contó que ...

En eso se escuchó el sonido de disparos de cañones a lo lejos, Spike rápidamente corrió hasta el timón, saco su catalejo y observo que a la distancia un gran barco de primera clase había disparado los morteros con la intención de hundirlos a distancia, Spike rápidamente giro el barco a la derecha, quedando de costado contra el barco enemigo, corrió hacia cubierta

Spike: (gritando) abran las escotillas y preparen cañones, alisten morteros y también sus espadas, al parecer los ingleses no aprenden y tendremos que hundir ese bello navío, disparen a mi señal (corre hasta donde esta Po, el cual al no saber que pasaba no se había movido) creo que será mejor que te escondas en mi camarote mientras nosotros luchamos

Po: van a luchar contra los que están en ese barco (señalando al barco que estaba como a 500 metros de ellos)

Spike: si, y también hundiremos el barco

Po: (confundido) ¿porque?

Spike: (un poco enojado) ¿vas a luchar sí o no?

Po: si ellos no han cometido ningún crimen no veo porque debemos pelear en su contra, además el barco de ellos es mucho más grande y tiene más cañones que tu barco (los navíos de primera clase tenían abordo casi 114 cañones y una fragata de guerra solo 44)

Spike: si vas a estar con esas excusas mejor ve y escóndete como un cobarde (sacando su sable) los hombres debemos trabajar

El barco enemiga se acercaba más y más al barco de Spike, Spike había dado la orden que cuando el barco se acercara lo suficiente desplegaran las velas y chocaran frete a frente para lograr frenarlo, Po por su parte sintió como si Spike lo retara a luchar y claramente lucharía

Po: (acercándose a Spike que estaba cerca del timón) claro que luchare, veras el poder del guerrero dragón

en eso el barco enemigo estaba muy cerca de ellos, Spike da la orden y el barco gira 90 grados quedando frente a frente, las escotillas de los cañones del barco enemigo se abren dando a demostrar que parecía un muro literal de cañones, cuando estaban por comenzar a disparar se escuchó un rugido pero no en el aire sino debajo de ellos, todo el mundo se quedó paralizado, sabían que ese sonido no podía ser otra cosa más que el único monstruo marino capaz de crear un rugido así, los marineros del barco enemigo rápidamente trataron de huir desplegando todas sus velas y alejándose en sentido al norte, de regreso a China, mientras Spike y sus hombres se quedaron quietos, ellos ya habían tenido experiencias con ese mítico monstruo y sabían que tratar de huir sería inútil

Spike: (hablando en voz baja) todo el mundo traiga los pescados y no hagan ruido ok

Todos los tripulantes dejaron sus puestos para bajar a la cubierta inferior

Po: (gritando)!qué está pasando ¡!que fue ese rugido¡

Spike: (dándole un zape o golpe en la cabeza) (hablando en voz baja) cállate, que acaso quieres que el Leviatán destruya mi nave o que

En eso todos los marineros salen de la cubierta inferior cargando barriles cerrados llenos de pescado, eran muchos barriles y cada uno de los tripulantes se acercó al costado derecho del barco, esperando la orden de Spike.

Mientras tanto el otro barco se había alejado como 700 metros del barco de Spike cuando se volvió a escuchar el mismo rugido pero aún más fuerte, el barco siguió avanzando cuando de la nada se detuvo como si hubiera chocado con algo

Spike: (volteando a ver a Po y señalando al barco enemigo) ese amigo mío es el Leviatán

de la nada el barco se comenzó a mover ligeramente, como meciéndose, repentinamente comenzaron a salir unos enormes tentáculos por los costados del enorme navío, los tentáculos cayeron sobre el barco como abrazándolo y el banco comenzó a hundirse lentamente mientras que a su alrededor se formó un remolino que se tragaba todo lo que saliera del barco, en cuestión de un minuto el enorme navío de casi 20 metros de alto y 40 de largo había desaparecido solo dejando algunas tablas y barriles como recuerdo, luego debajo del agua se escuchó una explosión de donde se había hundido el barco, Spike y su tripulación no se asombraban por el hecho pero Po tenía los ojos tan grandes como cuando vio la armadura del maestro rhino volador en su máximo esplendor con sus alas y todo eso, Spike dio la orden de que soltaran todos los barriles para que cayeran al mar, los barriles cayeron y se hundieron

Spike: (en voz baja) desplieguen velas lentamente y tracen curso a Singapur pero sin generar ningún ruido, ok?

Spike tomo a Po del brazo y los jalo hasta su camarote, tenía que hacer que volviera en sí.

Hola gente de FanFiction, sé que dije que ya no iba a actualizar por la falta de apoyo, aunque dudo mucho que alguien lea esto, pero después de pensarlo mucho decidi volver a continuar la historia, solo que no actualizare muy seguido, pero la hare, bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido

 **MasterSpikeLink fuera…**


	7. Trofeos

Mientras tanto con Tigresa...

Mientras tanto Tigresa al pasar los días se había acostumbrado a vivir en la pequeña isla, la isla era como el Palacio de Jade de grande, tenían arena blanca y algunos árboles, unos frutales y otros normales, Tigresa se había hecho un refugio con las hojas de palmera y algunos troncos que había cortado con sus garras, algunos árboles que parecían fuertes parecían tener marcas de golpes porque los había usado para entrenar, ella había pasado casi 12 días desde que Zhuang la había dejado en ese lugar, tigresa parecía algo cansada

Tigresa: bien, veré cual es el menú de hoy (viendo hacia arriba) veamos que se me antoja

En eso da un salto hacia los árboles en busca de alguna fruta

Mientras tanto con Po y Spike...

Spike tenía casi 1 hora tratando de que Po saliera del asombro del ataque del Leviatán, había tratado de todo, alcohol en la nariz, un balde de agua fría, una cachetada, le tapo la nariz con los dedos por unos segundos, le había gritado, de todo pero a Spike se le ocurrió la idea de porque era una panda le tenía que gustar la comida, fue a la cocina o más bien dicho la bodega del navío y busco algo lo suficientemente oloroso para llamar la atención de Po, lotería, encontró un pedazo de queso que estaba muy añejado, los tomo en un pequeño plato y subió corriendo a su camarote, lo tomo con unas pinzas u lo acerco a Po, lo acerco, loa cerco y bingo, Po comenzó a reaccionar, primero comenzó a mover un brazo, luego una pierna y luego se levantó de golpe todo emocionado

Po: (muy emocionado)! viste eso, viste como ese barco se hundió completamente, el barco hiso pum y los tentáculos puf y luego desapareció todo, Spike que fue eso, eso fue, fue, bárbaro (en eso vuelve a caer en la cama que estaba acostado y se vuelve a dormir)

Spike: (sonriendo) bien al parecer ya está mejor, mejor lo dejo dormir (sale del camarote) bien, hora de descansar (de un salto llega a uno de los mástiles y se recuesta en uno de ellos)

Yenk: (desde cubierta) ¡Capitán!

Spike: (lo ve desde lo alto) si Yenk

Yenk: (un poco serio) tenemos un problema

Spike: (casi dormido) Yenk tu eres el segundo al mando, tú te puedes encargar de ese problema

Yenk: (serio) se trata de Zhuang

Spike al tan solo oír ese nombre recordó ese doloroso día que pensó había olvidado, rápidamente bajo a cubierta y se acercó a Yenk

Spike: (serio) vamos a la bodega

Los dos seres se dirigen a bodega, para tratar de arreglar el problema

Mientras tanto con Zhuang...

Zhuang estaba casi dormido en el camarote de su galeón, tomando ron y comiendo diversas cosas, en eso un resplandor verde seguido de una fría brisa que inundo el camarote apagando las velas que lo iluminaban

¿?: Comiendo en horas de trabajo?

Zhuang: (rápidamente se levanta) no amo, solo descansaba un poco

¿?: Bien, tenemos que traer mi trofeo, ya que es Guerrero Dragón está en busca de su estudiante, el valle de la paz queda desprotegido para llevárnoslo

Zhuang: si amo, pero tenemos que ser precavidos de que nadie vea que se lo lleva porque podrían darle la alarma al Guerrero Dragón

¿?: si pero aunque alguien quisiera avisarle tendría que buscarlo en el enorme océano, y eso no es nada sencillo

Zhuang: (sonriendo) entonces cuando ordene amo

en ese instante ambos desaparecen en un brillo verde apareciendo en una de las montañas de rodean el valle de la paz, el extraño ser saca sus brazos de su cogulla (busquen en google imágenes) y sus ojos que no se veían por lo oscuro de su rostro se comenzaron a iluminar de un tono verde junto a unos tatuajes del mismo color en sus brazos, de la nada todo el valle de la paz se comenzó a levantar como una isla flotante, el Palacio de Jade quedo intacto pero la vista que se debió ver desde este del valle entrando en el portal debió ser única, todos los maestros presentes ahí se quedaron petrificados al ver semejante coloso en el aire, el maestro Shifu mando a Grulla a que buscara a Po y advertirle de lo sucedido, logro salir del enorme cráter del valle pero el desconocido al verlo le disparo una especie de bola de energía verde que le dio de pleno a Grulla en el cuerpo derribándolo momentáneamente, pero luego siguió su vuelo como si nada

Zhuang: (viendo a su amo) uno de los maestros logro huir

¿?: Si pero no llegara tan lejos, el veneno no lo dejara

Mientras tanto el extraño se acercó levitando al palacio de jade, todos los demás maestros salieron a recibirlo pero no de buena manera, todos los maestros trataron de luchar pero andes de que pudieran hacer algo el extraño los petrificó y los absorbió como lo hacía Kai, pero el extraño no los tenía individualmente, sino qué los encerraba en un tipo amuleto en forma de la mitad del ying yang pero la parte de él era negra, luego también abrió un enorme portal sobre el palacio de jade y también levanto completamente el palacio despareciendo todo a lo que se llamaba Valle de la Paz.

Hola gente de FanFiction, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios y críticas en los caja de comentarios, sin nada más que decir me despido

 **MasterSpikeLink fuera...**


	8. Secretos

Grulla casi no salía del Valle de la Paz, al recibir ese golpe de energía comenzó a sentir como sus alas comenzaban a debilitarse lentamente, sentía como poco a poco su vista se iba oscureciendo, llegando al puerto del valle de la paz se desplomo cayendo en el centro del puerto junto a una pequeña fuente que había cerca, todos los aldeanos al reconocer al maestro grulla corrieron a ayudarlo

 **Mientras tanto con Po y Spike…..**

Po ya había despertado del shock en el que estaba, se levantó de la cama y salió del camarote de Spike, vio que estaba por atardecer y todos la tripulación estaba menos activa que en la mañana, Po se acercó a Yenk que se encontraba a un costado del barco viendo hacia un puto cualquiera del mar, Po se acercó e iba a tocarle el hombro cuando Yenk hablo

Yenk: (tranquilo) veo que despertó Guerrero Dragón

Po: (sonriendo) al parecer si, oiga ¿que fue ese enorme monstruo que hundió el barco que nos disparaba?

Yenk: ese es el Leviatán, un monstruo marino que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos, es un monstruo enorme, tiene tentáculos como de calamar pero también tiene brazos y piernas como nosotros, sé dice que habrá un momento en el que habrá una gran batalla entre el bien y el mal, y todos los monstruos que existen se levantaran y lucharan en tierra con todas sus fuerzas, que la tierra temblara y que al final solo los más fuertes y los de mejor corazón regirán sobre los que no son dignos de habitar sobre esta tierra

Po: (sorprendido) wow, que gran historia, me gustaría ver esa batalla

Yenk: no es una historia, es una profecía

Po se quedó pensando en la historia que le había contado Yenk, ¿había mas monstruos tan destructivos como el leviatán? ¿Quiénes serán esos guerreros que libraran esa batalla entre el bien y el mal? Po estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuando Spike llego donde estaba el

Spike: Po, estamos a 2 horas de llegar a Singapur

Po: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) ahh que bien

Spike: en que estás pensando ¿acaso será en esa tigresa que te trae loco?

Po: (un poco sonrojado) no estoy pensando en ella (un poco más serio) Yenk me conto una historia que me dejo con muchas preguntas

Spike: ahhhh, ¿te conto la historia de la batalla del bien contra el mal?

Po: (un poco sorprendido) ¿tú también sabes esa historia?

Spike: en este barco todo el mundo la sabe, es solo una leyenda urbana que la creo alguien que le sobraba el tiempo

Po: ¿pero si fuera real?

Spike: si fuera real todos moriríamos, así que por eso no es real

Po: porque si todos moriríamos no es real

Spike: porque ni siquiera el ejército más grande de este planeta podría matar a todo el mundo, mejor deja de preocuparte y mejor preocúpate de que tu amada está viva

Po: (muy alterado)¡como que de que este viva!

Spike: no te quería decir pero al final siempre te enteraras, el tipo que se la llevo es el pirata de gobierna estas aguas, su nombre es Zhuang, el siempre que adquiere algo se encarga de sacar provecho de todo en todos los sentidos

Po: ¿Cómo que en todos los sentido?

Spike: si es un macho lo hace trabajar para él muchos años para luego venderlo como esclavo a algún país rico y si es hembra…si es hembra se encarga de introducirla en la prostitución o en la esclavitud y a veces que al encontrar a una hembra única en su especie la convierte en su esclava personal y hace lo que se le plazca con ella, pero hay algunas que dan guerra contra él y el mismo las asesina a sangre fría

Po estaba completamente en shock, su razonamiento le decía que debían llevar a Zhuang por todos los crímenes que había cometido pero su corazón le decía que si Zhuang le había hecho algo a Tigresa él le haría lo mismo a él, olvidando que es un maestro de Kung Fu

Po: (muy serio) espero que ese tal Zhuang no le haiga hecho nada mal a Tigresa porque osino se las verá con migo

Spike: me tienes a mí y a mi tripulación a tus órdenes (todos hacen una reverencia en señal de respeto)

Po: bien

Po, Spike y su tripulación tras unas horas de viaje llegaron a Singapur, era un gran puerto pirata lleno de borrachos, tabernas, cabarets y mujeres

Spike: (viendo a Po) Po acompáñame

Po: claro

Spike guio a Po hasta su camarote, se acercó a su cama (no donde se había acostado Po) se agacho y saco de debajo de su cama un baúl algo plano pero muy largo, lo abrió y saco una camisa negra manga larga, un chaleco gris, unos pantalones también grises y de debajo de la misma cama saco unas botas cafés

Spike: (viendo a Po) ponte esto, aquí las únicas personas que acostumbran andar sin camisa como tu son los esclavos

Po: (viendo la ropa) no tienes un pantalón negro, es que no me gusta mucho el gris

Spike: (viendo a Po con cara de, es enserio) está bien señor quiero andar a la moda, saque del baúl la ropa que quiera (saliendo de su camarote)

Po: (viendo por donde había salido Spike) vaya carácter, si conociera a Tigresa se llevaría muy bien (viendo el baúl) a ver que encuentro

Po abrió el baúl y todo parecía normal, ropa de Spike, pantalones, camisas, chalecos todo lo normal pero le llamo la atención que en una esquina de la tapa del baúl se alcanzaba a ver una esquina de tela roja, Po tomo esa esquina y la tapa del baúl se abrió revelando un doble fondo, en el cual había unas rollos, unas pinturas que le llamaron la atención a Po, era Spike junto a dos tigres de bengala, uno parecía hembra y el otro macho, la hembra estaba vestida con una kimono que le llegaba hasta los talones, parecía ser color rojo con detalles de dragones amarillos y el macho estaba vestido con un camisa manga corta y un chaleco negro, unos pantalones del mismo color, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que la tigresa tenía unas manchas parecidas a las de Tigresa, igual que el macho, Spike estaba en medio de ellos, le tigresa a la izquierda y el macho a la derecha, pero la más raro era que Spike estaba igual que en la foto, no había envejecido nada, y eso que el rollo parecía muy viejo, pero de la nada Spike estaba parado frente a Po viendo que estaba esculcando entre sus cosas, Po rápidamente cerro el baúl, y vio a Spike

Spike: veo que el pasado siempre sale a la luz

Po: ella era la chica que rescataron

Spike: (un poco triste) si ella era

Po: sabes algo, ella se parece un poco a Tigresa

Spike se sorprendió un poco, él tenía un secreto muy grande y parecía que una parte que pensó que había muerto no lo había hecho.

Hola gente de FanFiction, aquí está el octavo capítulo de esta historia, si tienen críticas, comentarios u observaciones con gusto las tomare en cuenta, para mejorar la historia, sin más que decir me despido

 **MasterSpikeLink fuera….**


	9. Pasado

Spike y Po estaban bajando del navío, caminaron entre toda la multitud de gente que había en el muelles, caminaron hasta una taberna que tenía un letrero que decía "taberna: el océano de placer" entraron y no había nada del otro mundo, pero de ese lugar, unos leones tomando como si no hubiera una mañana, una cabra colgando de un candelabro que había en el techo, una leopardesas coqueteando con unos chitas, unos elefantes practicando puntería con un hipopótamo que tenía una jarra para cerveza en la cabeza, nada del otro mundo, los dos protagonistas subieron unas escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso, antes de llegar definitivamente al segundo piso se veía un cartel sobre el marco de la puerta que decía "masajes" los dos siguieron y llegaron a un pasillo lleno de puertas con diferentes nombres, todos escritos en diferentes lenguas, todas desconocidas para Po, pero la última puerta decía, administración, los 2 siguieron hasta esa puerta y Spike al abrirla, el cañón de una arma le apunto desde detrás de la puerta, Spike se quedó quieto, Po trato de derribar la puerta pero Spike le hiso una seña para no hacerlo

Spike: (viendo hacia la puerta) recuerdo aquella vez que nos tocó luchar contra un enorme elefante africano, yo trate de luchar contra el…..

Desconocida: (saliendo lentamente de su escondite) pero yo simplemente lo apuñale por la espalda y nos reímos mientras veíamos como moría

Cuando la desconocida salió completamente se pudo apreciar que era una jaguar con hembra, estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros, camisa sin mangas tipo centro color blanco, no usaba vendas así que se podía apreciar su busto, no era ni enorme ni tampoco pequeño, era normal, sin incomodar a nadie, y sin llamar la atención, usaba unas sandalias como las de Po pero ella usaba vendas blancas desde los tobillos hasta cerca de las rodillas, tenía unas bonitas marcas en la cara y cabeza, y usaba un cinturón negro de hebilla dorada, en el cinturón tenía un sable, 2 trabucos o pistolas, de las cuales estaba usando una en ese momento, Spike sonrió y camino para abrazar a su misteriosa amiga, dicha amiga hizo lo mismo, luego del abrazo, la desconocida observo a Po quien estaba cerca del marco de la puerta, se acercó a él, guardo su arma, y le ofreció la mano, en señal de saludo

Riska: hola, mi nombre es Riska, bienvenido a mi bar

Po: hola, me llamo Po, un gusto conocerte

Spike: (viendo a Riska) Riska, no lo molestes, esa buscando a su enamorada

Po: (un poco sonrojado) no es mi enamorada, es mi alumna

Riska: (viendo a Po con ternura) ahhh ternurita, se sonrojo

Po: (aún más sonrojado) no es cierto, solo es por el calor

Spike: Po es de noche, no está haciendo calor

Po: ya ok si me gusta un poco, pero no nos salgamos del tema, Riska, necesito que me hagas un favor

Riska: si eres amigo de Spike eres mi amigo (sentándose en su silla, que estaba junto a un escritorio lleno de papeles) que se te ofrece

Po: estamos buscando a un tal pirata llamado Zhuang, creemos que él se llevó a mi alumna

Riska: uhhh eso si va a estar difícil, si te quieres enfrenta a Zhuang tienes que ser una persona muy fuerte y ágil para poder aunque sea tocarlo

Po: tan fuerte es

Riska: cuentan viejas historias que hace muchos pero muchos años existió un honesto capitán, una persona ejemplar en casi todo sentido, él no era pirata pero ayudaba fuese la situación que fuese, timoneaba un hermoso galeón inglés, se cuenta que un día a pleno mar abierto encontraron un naufragio que parecía pirata, al acercarse a un marinero que estaba flotando en una tabla, este le entrego un mapa, un mapa que le costó la vida a su navío y a sus compañeros, el marinero murió en el momento pero la curiosidad del capitán hizo que buscara lo que el mapa marcaba, encontraron entre unos archipiélagos, al otro lado del mundo, una isla, dicen que era sombría y desolada, el capitán desembarco en el lugar, el mapa marcaba una cueva, dicha cueva existía, entraron en ella y lo encontraron, un enorme botín, llenos de todos los artefactos de oro puro que te pudieras imaginar, pero no todos los paraísos son gratis, se dice que un ser encapuchado apareció de la nada, le dijo a el capitán que para que ese tesoro fuera de él, tenía que inclinarse ante él y aceptarlo como su maestro y amo, el capitán no quería hacerlo, pero la avaricia y la codicia que había dentro de él ganaron, el junto a toda su tripulación lo aceptaron como su amo, el ser desapareció y ellos se llevaron todo ese enorme botín, al gastarlo se dieron cuenta que poco a poco comenzaban a dejar de sentir todo lo que los saciaba, las mujeres, la comida, el ron, todo, algunos trataron hasta de asesinarse pero la muerte los había abandonado, tras perder todo lo que amaban regresaron todos al navío, cuando todos habían subido el misterioso encapuchado apareció a plana cubierta del barco, les dijo que la única manera de liberarse era que el muriera o que el los liberara a su gusto, toda la tripulación literalmente se lanzó contra el pero antes de que alguien pudiera tocarlo todos desaparecieron dejando solo ceniza en el aire, el capitán no trato de hacer nada, eso al encapuchado no lo tomo por sorpresa, el capitán rendido por ver como su tripulación había muerto de manera tan espantosa, se inclinó ante el encapuchado y por temor a él lo acepto como amo por toda la eternidad, ese capitán era Zhuang

Po al oír la historia que Riska la había contado sintió un poco de compasión por él, pero al recordar lo que Spike la había contado olvido esa compasión y vio a Riska serio

Po: me ocupare de Zhuang si él no le ha hecho nada a mi alumna

Spike: Riska lo que queríamos preguntar es, ¿algunas de tus chicas no ha hablado con algún tripulante de Zhuang?

Riska: mmmm espera

Riska tomo una campana y la sonó 3 veces, espero unos segundo y tocaron a la puerta, ella se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta, 12 chicas jóvenes estaban paradas firmes y en fila frente a la oficina de Riska, entre las chicas habían: 2 leopardesas, 3 leopardesas de la nieves, 2 cabras, 2 conejas, y 3 leonas, todas vestidas de manera algo provocativa, Riska dijo algo en otro idioma muy raro y lo repitió 5 veces en otros idiomas raros, espero unos segundos y una leopardesa levanto la mano, Riska se acercó y la leopardesas le dijo algo al oído, regreso al frente de la fila y se inclinó ante ellas, ellas hicieron lo mismo y regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Riska regreso a la oficina donde Po y Spike estaban viendo un barco dentro de una botella, pero lo raro era que el barco se movía y hasta había una tormenta y todo, Riska rápidamente se acercó a ellos y les grito

Riska: ¡pero que están haciendo!

Po y Spike rápidamente regresaron a sus lugares, que era cerca de la puerta y un pequeño sofá respectivamente, Riska tomo la botella y la guardo en un closet que había cerca de su escritorio, se sentó de nuevo en su silla y vio a Po

Riska: bien Po tienes algo de suerte, una de mis chicas dice que el cocinero de un navío que nunca había visto por aquí llego hace casi 1 semana y media, ella lo atendió y él le dijo que tenían que irse rápido porque debían dejar a una tigresa en un lugar olvidado de todo

Spike rápidamente se levantó del sofá y vio a Po

Spike: creo que se dónde esta

Hola gente de FanFiction, espero que estén bien, aquí esta otro capítulo de mi historia, espero les guste, si tienen comentarios o criticas la leeré y las tomare en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos, perdón por decirlo tan tarde pero feliz navidad a ustedes y a sus familias, sin más que decir me despido

 **MasterSpikeLink fuera….**


	10. Sueños

**Mientras tanto con Tigresa…..**

Tigresa tenía casi 15 días o casi 2 semanas sola en la pequeña isla, pasar sola en la isla le estaba pasando factura, tras unos días ella hizo algunas cosas para subsistir, un pequeño refugio, con algunas hojas creo un recipiente para lluvia y una fogata, pero al pasar los días una fuerte tormenta destruyo todo lo que había creado, los días siguientes comenzó a sentirse débil, quizá por comer solo fruta, quizá estaba enferma o quizá por otra cosa del pasado, comenzó a deshidratarse, paso los días siguientes viviendo en una pequeña cueva que había cerca de la costa, actualmente se encontraba débil sin comer ni dormir, solo esperando su rescate o su muerte

 **Mientras tanto con Spike y Po….**

Po se acercó a Spike

Po: (emocionado) en serio, donde está, como lo sabes

Spike: hace unos años yo y mi tripulación estábamos viajando a Japón por provisiones, al pasar como a un día de este puerto encontramos una pequeña isla donde nos reabastecimos de comida, pero en ese lugar encontramos algunos esqueletos de diferentes animales, creímos que eran salvajes pero en el bolsillo del chaleco de lo que parecía ser un león encontramos una daga, tenía las iniciales Y L, la tome y no le tome importancia, nos fuimos de la isla y llegamos a Japón, pero cuando llegamos circulaba la noticia que un maestro samurái muy importante había desaparecido, solo por curiosidad pregunte como era ese maestro, me dijeron que era un viejo león albino de nombre Yueng Lang, entonces entendí, entendí que alguien secuestraba gente importante para luego dejarla en una isla hasta morir, algo extraño para un secuestrador, dejar morir a su víctima y no pedir rescate, entonces por eso se en dónde está, Zhuang es la persona que secuestra gente importante para luego dejarlas morir en esa isla (viendo a Po) vamos Po, debemos darnos prisa

Po y Spike salieron de la administración con rumbo al muelle cuando escucharon un disparo, se quedaren estáticos y dieron la vuelta para ver a Riska que tenía su arma apuntando al techo

Riska: (viéndolos) creen que me quedare aquí a aburrirme, iré con ustedes, quiero ver como es la amada de Po

Spike: tú siempre serás bienvenida a mi navío, pero apresurémonos

Los 3 bajaron al 1 piso no sin antes que Riska dejara a cargo a alguien de su bar, los 3 corrieron hasta el navío, y subieron a tal

Spike: (buscando a Yenk) ¡Yenk! ¡Ven aquí pedazo de perro pulgoso!

De detrás del salió Yenk el cual asusto a Spike

Yenk: si Spike

Spike: (un poco asustado) ¡Yenk casi me da un infarto! tenemos que irnos ya, en este momento

Yenk: (confundido) pero si los mercaderes llegaran hasta mañana, no tenemos comida, ron ni munición, no podemos salir a altamar

Spike: nadie dijo que teníamos que comprarlo, Yenk por favor ve y consigue todo lo que necesitemos, tenemos que salir en 2 horas

Yenk: pero estamos en un puerto pirata, nos asesinarían y supieran que le robamos a otro pirata

Spike: Yenk por favor, creo que ella sobrevivió

Yenk al solo oír eso debía actuar rápido, el junto a toda la tripulación salieron con la tarea de buscar todo lo que faltaba, mientras Spike, Po y Riska se quedaron a cuidar el navío, los 3 entraron al camarote de Spike y entraron a la sala de navegación (donde tenía todos los mapas y eso)

Spike: (viendo a Po) bien Po, saldremos en 2 horas, no te preocupes

Po: bien, espero que todavía este viva porque si no matare yo mismo a Zhuang

Riska: pues tendrías que ser algún maestro de combate o algo así

Spike: pues déjame presentarte al Guerrero Dragón (señalando a Po)

Riska: (con cara de, que) y eso con que se come o que

Po: soy un maestro de Kung Fu, tengo control de la interior y del chií de los héroes, otorgado una cada generación

Spike y Riska: (cara de no entender nada)

Po: bien les explico

 **Mientras tanto con Tigresa…**

Era de noche y Tigresa seguía en la cueva, ella sentía como se debilitaba poco a poco, ella nunca en ninguna de sus misiones habían sentido la soledad que sentía ahora, se preguntaba, ¿alguien me estará buscando? ¿Qué será de Lei Lei sin mí?¿veré de nuevo a Po? apenas lograba mantenerse despierta, estaba acostada en el frio suelo de tierra, pero al final no soporto más, cayo, ella despertó de nuevo pero no se sentía mal, parecía estar en altamar , el barco era algo grande y parecía acercarse a una enorme tormenta, el capitán del barco le parecía familiar pero no sabía de donde, era un perro pero parecía diferente, ordenando a la tripulación estaba una felina, no reconocía la especie pero era una felina y en el cielo vio un enorme dragón, que volaba directo a esa enorme tempestad, todo parecía una guerra, hasta que sintió un gran dolor de pecho, veía como todos se acercaban a ella para ayudarle, el capitán y la felina, sintió otra vez ese dolor, pero en medio de tanto dolor vio a Po, él estaba frente a ella, parecía que emanaba luz y esperanza, él se veía preocupado, pero se quedó congelado cuando escucho una voz que le infundía miedo: ¿a quién eliges salvar, a tu amada o a todo el planeta?

Ella despertó de su sueño, estaba sudando, respiraba agitada, vio a todos lados, seguía en la cueva pero se sentía mejor, no sentía debilidad alguna, salió de dicha cueva y vio que era de noche, entro de nuevo hasta dentro de la cueva y se sentó en posición de loto, quería meditar lo que había visto en su sueño

 **Hora y media después**

 **Mientras tanto con Po….**

Po: (viendo a Riska y a Spike) y así es como se hace la sopa de fideos

Spike: (viendo a Po) ¿desde cuando nos salimos del tema del Guerrero Dragón y esas cosas?

Riska: creo que fue desde que le dieron el rollo que no podía abrir

Po: estaba muy difícil de abrir´

Yenk: (entra todo agitado al camarote de Spike) Spike…..Spike…tenemos todo para irnos….pero nos descubrieron….debemos irnos rápido

Spike: (sale rápido a cubierta) icen las velas, leven anclas, fijen curso a la isla calavera rápido, quiero que esta navío zarpe lo más rápido posible

La tripulación de Spike, con tantos años de experiencia hizo que el navío estuviera en altamar en 10 minutos, algo casi imposible para cualquier pirata

Spike: (viendo a Po) bien Po, en un día máximo estarás de nuevo con tu amada

Hola gente de FanFiction, aquí está el 10 capítulo de esta extraña y zhukulentha historia, si tienen críticas, comentarios u opiniones, pueden dejarlos en los comentarios, yo los y las tomare en cuenta para los futuros capítulos, sin nada más que decir me despido

 **MasterSpikeLink fuera…..**


End file.
